


番外 - 向星星许愿 - 下

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Kudos: 16





	番外 - 向星星许愿 - 下

得知消息的堂本光一傻爸爸先是呆了两秒，然后狂喜地抱住了刚，随即又手忙脚乱地把刚放开，生怕自己力道太大抓疼了刚。他轻轻扶着刚的腰，让刚坐到沙发上，用一脸融雪笑的表情看着刚的肚子。  
“你这次可要小心一点……我明天开始休假在家陪你吧。”堂本光一每次想起刚生梨央的时候被他遇袭的消息吓得早产都会有点后怕，并且万分懊恼当时自己没有办法陪在刚身边。  
“笨蛋，还有好几个月呢急什么，你休假了公司怎么办啊？”堂本刚看着他的傻老公，笑着说：“我有经验了这次一定没问题的，不用担心。”  
“嗯……”  
堂本光一还是不太放心，心里盘算着最近就着手开始把一些项目移交给信任的下属，把出差和应酬都推掉。

坐在他们旁边的梨央听到消息后也一脸欣喜地问：“我要有弟弟了吗？在哪里呀？”  
“在爸爸肚子里面呢，”堂本刚拉起女儿梨央的小手，隔着衣服贴在自己的腹部，“弟弟现在还很小，再过几个月就长大了，然后就会出来与梨央见面。”  
“欸……”  
梨央的手覆在堂本刚有点小肉但尚且平坦的肚子上，好像感觉到了什么又好像什么都感觉不到。  
亲爱的弟弟，你可要快点长大呀。  
堂本梨央满心欢喜地想。

  
不知道因为什么原因，堂本刚这次的妊娠反应比怀梨央的时候大多了。  
他经常闻到一点油炸物的味道就忍不住跑到卫生间狂吐，吐得几乎吃不下东西，连看到平日里最爱的可丽饼和蛋糕都没有胃口。白天经常头晕犯困，晚上睡觉又被小腿抽筋痛醒，令刚的体重在孕期前几个月不升反降。  
在刚身边什么都帮不上忙的堂本光一看的一阵心疼，心里想等这臭小子生下来一定要打一顿屁股教训他，谁让他各种折腾自己的宝贝老婆。  
幸好除此以外都很顺利，梨央也俨然一副姐姐的样子，平时甚至会主动帮忙做家务。

斗转星移，转眼间便几个月过去了。  
堂本光一在梨央的床边读完睡前故事“大狐狸和小熊猫”，看女儿已经睡熟了，便轻声到了句晚安然后帮她掖了掖被子，关灯离开了梨央的房间。  
回到自己房间的时候，发现堂本刚还留着灯等他，手上拿着一本育儿杂志在看。  
刚的头发又长长了许多，漆黑的长卷发凌乱又随意地披在一旁。他穿着淡色的深V睡衣，露出了一片白花花的胸口以及引人遐想的曲线，整个人性感又慵懒。  
到了孕后期，刚的胃口逐渐好了起来，脸和身体都肉眼可见地圆润了起来。但更令人惊讶的是，他的胸部像吹气球一般鼓了起来了。  
刚从以前胸部就软软肉肉的，大概有B cup，但是现在看起来起码又大了两个码，圆润鼓胀得与女性的胸部无异。  
国家Omega研究院发布了最新的研究，修正了之前的男性Omega不能产乳的结论，重新发布男性Omega也有产乳的可能性，只是几率比较低，概率约为男性Omega总数的百分之一。而在上一次的产检时医生也说这次刚怀孕后乳腺有发育迹象，这次生产后可以产乳的可能性非常大。

男人不愧是视觉动物，堂本光一看到自家Omega这个香艳的画面，下半身不禁起了反应，厚重的冬季居家裤也被撑起了一个小帐篷。  
光一略带僵硬地爬上了床，躺在刚身旁，如平常一样帮刚按摩着小腿，并深深地吸一口令他心荡神驰的信息素。  
自从刚怀孕之后，清冷的白檀香仿佛融进了一丝春风，香味也变得温柔了起来。

光一嗅着那暖暖的白檀香，按摩的手逐渐不安分地往上游走。  
刚无奈地放下杂志，笑着嗔道：“喂，这位色狼你在摸哪里呢？”  
堂本光一眼看偷袭失败，便使出第二招——直接把上衣脱了，露出精壮的肉体企图色诱。  
还装的可怜巴巴地问：“Tsuyo……今天可以嘛？”  
堂本刚从他的Alpha进门的时候就看出了他的不轨企图，好笑又有点害羞地回道：“可以是可以啦……”

堂本刚孕前期反应太大了，堂本光一心疼都来不及当然不敢造次。好不容易熬到孕后期安定下来，得到医生的允许之后才敢与刚做爱。没想到禁欲太久了一开始没控制好，连着要了三天，害刚腰疼得下不来床。后来便被刚下了禁令，一周最多只能做一次。

堂本光一一脸狐狸笑地扶着刚的身体交换位置，让刚骑坐在自己身上。  
骑乘位既方便刚掌握深浅和节奏，还方便他观赏绝美的景色——大V领的白色睡衣从刚一边的肩上滑落，露出了雪白的肩头和上方性感的黑痣。  
光一把润滑剂挤到手上，一边用修长的手指探向刚的后穴，一边吮吸着刚肩上的黑痣。  
刚微微地喘息着，明亮的眼睛轻轻地眯了起来。

光一感觉到自己探入的三根手指被刚温热的后穴紧紧地吮吸住，似乎不愿意让他离开，而刚的前方肉柱也微微地抬起了头。  
光一在刚的耳边戏谑地笑道：“看来Tsuyo也很想要嘛。”  
堂本刚：“……啰嗦……啊！”  
光一看扩张得差不多了，便把自己怒狰的性器抵着刚的后穴，挺身把头部插了进去。  
刚缓缓地往下坐，吞没着光一硕大的性器，直到把整根吞进去。  
“啊……哈……”  
巨大的满足感和与此同时的胀痛感让刚皱起了小脸，咬着下唇，边开始迎合着光一的顶送摆动着自己的腰，一边还要小心护着自己的肚子。  
光一粗硬的性器被孕期特别高热而柔软的甬道包裹着，吮吸着，但他稍显不足还想要更多。光一揽着刚的腰，把他一次次地贴向自己。过大的动作让刚的上身晃动着，此刻丰满的胸部也摇荡不已。

堂本光一从小就对大胸没有什么执念，青春期时候班上流传着各种大胸封面的黄色杂志，他都是一笑而过，没有翻开来的欲望。  
但是这件事发生在堂本刚身上就不一样了，这个人身上的所有东西都让他迷恋不已。  
眼前摇荡着的雪白胸脯刺激着光一身上Alpha的雄性本能，他不禁含住刚一边的乳头，用力地吮吸着，并用舌头挑弄，同时不忘用手拨动着另一边的乳头。

“那里不要……啊……”

刚敏感的乳头被舔得又酥又痒，他无助地摇着头，晶莹的泪珠凝聚在他的眼角，仿佛随时要坠落下来。  
Omega的全身都被染上情动的粉红色，后穴也不自觉地收紧了。  
堂本光一勃发的肉刃被夹得一阵爽，他闷哼了一声，加重了下身顶送的力度。而他的嘴则仍在专心致志地舔弄着刚的乳头，似乎感觉到乳头在他的口中胀大了许多，似含苞待放的花蕾。  
刚的双手无力地抓着光一壮实的后背，承受着他每一次顶送，插在他体内里的肉刃似乎又变粗了，似乎要把他的后穴撑到极处，甚至都够感受到肉刃传来的每一次脉动。刚前方的肉柱似乎也到了极点，前方铃口渗出了晶莹的液体。  
快感如潮水般向他袭来，在他的头上凝聚成白色的光。

“……啊！”

刚的肉柱抖动了两下，白浊的精液一部分射在了光一的腹肌处，一部分沿着前方柱体缓缓地流下。  
与此同时，光一感觉到一股温热而略带咸味的液体流入口中，他喝了一大口，末了又舔了舔刚肿胀的乳头。

“呜呜……不要……”  
刚高潮过后的身体承受不了这种刺激，微微地颤抖了起来，无助的泪珠沿着脸颊滑落。  
光一粗喘着忍受刚后穴急促的收缩，那蓄势待发的肉刃插在刚的深处，被夹得差点要射了。他抚摸着刚的后背，轻声安抚道。

“好了好了，留点给我们儿子，PAPA就先不喝了。”

考虑到刚现在的身体状况，他忍住自己想要疯狂抽送的冲动，用适中的力度在刚那紧窒的后穴又抽插了上百下，才终于释放在刚的体内。

\----------------------------------------------------

冬去春来，又到了一个樱花盛开的季节。

“叮咚！”  
宁静的堂本家响起了一阵门铃响声。

“来了~”  
堂本刚在门口可视监控屏幕上看到高桥南由于身高原因只能出镜上半张脸，但仍在努力挥手的画面，笑着说：“fufu，南酱快进来吧。”

离预产日期越来越近了，刚觉得自己的身体也特别的沉，这几天几乎连在家里走动都变得吃力了。他撑着自己的后腰，挺着身前圆滚滚的大肚子，一步一挪地走到门口帮高桥南开门。

“刚桑，好久不见~”  
刚放完婚假的高桥南看到堂本刚，立刻想要给他一个拥抱，但又怕自己压到刚的大肚子，只能轻轻地抱了抱他的肩膀。  
刚温柔地笑了笑，  
“南酱新婚快乐哦，塞班好玩吗？”  
高桥南之前一直是刚的助手，后面也一直帮他处理与美术馆、杂志社协调的事宜，但是刚怀了第二胎后妊娠反应太大几乎无法创作，适逢高桥南也结婚了，刚便放了她一个大假期，让她顺便去海边度个蜜月假期。  
“还行吧，就是太晒太热了。”高桥南笑着皱起了鼻子。  
“南姐姐~”堂本梨央从二楼探了一个小脑袋出来，看到来人是高桥南后，便高兴出来打招呼。  
“哇~梨央酱~好像长高了呢。”  
高桥南也蹲下来与梨央打招呼，然后扶着刚走到客厅的沙发坐下。

高桥南环顾一周没看到堂本光一的身影，便问道，  
“光一先生呢？”  
“他今天有重要的会议，在房间里面开电话会呢。”  
虽然早在刚怀孕8个月的时候光一便不去公司，待在家里陪伴刚，但是工作狂堂本光一始终放心不下公司那边的事情，在家里也时常需要加班和开电话会。  
对此刚也很理解，毕竟在他的眼里，努力工作又一丝不苟的堂本光一才永远是最有魅力的。

堂本刚与高桥南随意地聊了一会，话题便从刚刚新婚没多久的高桥南身上转到了刚肚子里的堂本家第二个孩子上了。  
“话说回来，刚桑现在的肚子真的很大呢。”  
高桥南好奇地看着刚的肚子。  
“嘛~毕竟还有几天就到预产期了，”刚低下头温柔地摸了摸肚子，“不过最近这孩子太好动了，晚上睡觉也会被他踢醒，可难受了。”  
“我可以摸摸他吗？”  
“当然可以啊。”刚笑了笑，坐到了高桥南的身边。  
“那我也要。”旁边的梨央也凑了下热闹。  
高桥南和梨央一起把手贴在刚的肚子上，隔着衣服仿佛也能感受到肚子里面传来的体温和心跳。  
不一会儿，高桥南便感觉到了从手心传来的胎动。肚子里的小生命不知道是否午睡刚醒，伸手伸脚动了好几下。  
“好神奇啊~”高桥南由衷地感叹道，“看来这位堂本小公子真的很精神呢。”  
“你们给他起好名字了吗？”  
还没等刚回答，梨央便率先抢答了，  
“起好了，叫悠真哦！”  
“悠真君啊……真好~”

刚摸了摸肚子，隐秘地快速深呼吸了几下，他觉得今天悠真力气好像有点大，踢得他有点痛。  
胎动突然停了下来，但刚还没来得急松一口气，又再次动了起来，这次似乎比刚刚动静还要更大一些，而且延续了很久都没有停下来  
刚突然觉得这次不是一般的胎动，一阵阵疼痛感突然从身体内部升起，并且越演越烈。

“啊……”  
他突然以手捂着肚子，眉头紧皱着似乎十分难受。  
“刚桑？”看到刚突然不适，高桥南紧张地叫唤道。  
“吱哟爸爸你怎么了？”  
梨央睁着慌乱的大眼睛，惊慌地问。  
“爸爸没事，”刚先摸摸女儿的头，然后轻声对着高桥南说：“我好像要生了，麻烦你去叫光一下来……”  
“啊？好……好的！”高桥南闻言立刻小跑向二楼光一的房间。

堂本刚努力想要调整自己急促的呼吸，但是熟悉的阵痛一波波地向他袭来，刚的脸瞬间疼得煞白。  
“吱哟爸爸……”  
堂本梨央从来没有看到过吱哟爸爸这么难受表情，突然感觉天都塌了，抽着鼻子想要哭。

堂本光一从房间出来后，快步跑到刚的身边，紧紧地握住刚的手。  
“Tsuyo，我刚刚给医生打过电话了，我们现在就去医院。”光一柔声地问：“站得起来吗？”  
刚虚弱地点点头，已是满脸的汗水。  
光一把刚扶起，让他把大半的体重都靠在自己的身上，然后摸了摸女儿梨央的小脸。  
“梨央不要哭，你要当姐姐了。”  
梨央吸了吸鼻子点点头：“我也要去医院，我也要陪着吱哟爸爸。”  
“好。”  
堂本光一点了点头，并趁大家都看不到的时候亲了亲刚忍痛的侧脸，扶着刚往门口走去。

堂本光一让高桥南先回去，自己驾车载刚去医院。  
他们家距离医院并不远，然而偏偏遇上了下班高峰期，被堵在了高速公路上，光一急得满头大汗，简直想骂人。  
他从后视镜中观察刚的情况，刚靠在后排座位上，闭着眼睛忍耐阵痛，额头渗出了豆大的汗珠，让光一心疼不已。  
“Tsuyo再忍耐一下，马上就到了。”  
“嗯……”刚点点头。

坐在刚身边的梨央毕竟是小孩子，看到刚又疼又虚弱的样子便越来越不安，可怜巴巴地掉着眼泪。  
”都是我不好，都是因为我想要弟弟妹妹，因为我向神明大人许愿了，”梨央抹着眼泪，边哭边说，“早知道生弟弟吱哟爸爸会这么痛，我就不许愿了！我宁愿不要弟弟了！”  
“梨央！”  
堂本光一难得严厉地叫女儿。  
“你要当姐姐的，不可以说这种话！”

但被他凶一下梨央哭的更大声了。  
堂本光一叹了一口气，透过后视镜看了看女儿。  
“梨央你再哭吱哟爸爸就更难受了。”  
“你握着吱哟爸爸的手，勇敢一点，把勇气传给吱哟爸爸。”  
堂本梨央生平最怕的事情就是光一爸爸生气，闻言便乖乖地用肉肉的小手握住刚的手。  
堂本刚轻轻地睁开眼睛，回握着梨央的手，努力挤出一个笑容给梨央。  
“梨央……吱哟爸爸没事的哦……”  
“你是姐姐，要笑着迎接弟弟的到来哦。”

下班高峰将平时十五分钟的车程拉成了三十分钟，幸好还是平安到达了医院。  
刚一抵达，便被送入了Omega特护产房。

他的Alpha——堂本光一便只能抱着女儿梨央在产房门口等待。  
堂本光一上次没有机会经历，这次才知道在产房等待的时间是那么的煎熬又漫长。男性Omega生产伴随着巨大的风险，此刻刚在产房中独自面对生产的疼痛和危险，而且却只能坐在门外什么都做不了。  
这种没顶的无力感几乎将他吞没。

这段空白的时间里，他开始回想与刚相识相爱。  
在那次黑道世家的聚会上的初见，得知相亲对象是刚之后面无表情下面的狂喜，然后是激烈又契合的初夜。  
年少轻狂时他也曾经对Omega嗤之以鼻，觉得自己以后就算于Omega结合，也无非只是信息素使然。  
然而此刻，他衷心地感谢命运把刚带给了他。  
刚和梨央，以及即将出生的悠真，都是他最重要的宝物。

堂本光一在胡思乱想中过了不知道多久，产房的门终于打开了，产床被推了出来。  
堂本刚打了麻药还在昏迷中，身边的护士怀中抱着一个小男婴，笑着走向光一。  
小男婴似乎很活泼，哭得手舞足蹈的。  
已经有过一次育儿经验的堂本光一熟手地接过男婴，温柔地拍了拍。男婴突然停止了哭声，用一双遗传自堂本刚的明亮大眼珠好奇地看向男人。  
堂本光一看着自己的小儿子，有点百感交集一时不知道要说什么。

最后光一说。  
“欢迎你来到这个世界。”

然后，他低头轻轻地在刚苍白的额头上落下一吻。  
“辛苦了。”

\-----------------------------

又是一年樱花盛开的季节。

堂本家与其他普通的家庭一样，来到中央公园里野餐赏樱。  
刚满一岁的堂本悠真才学会走路不久，走了几步就摔倒了，眨巴了几下大眼睛，正准备呼喊。然后悠真的手被一只雪白的小手牵起。  
堂本梨央大了一岁，似乎高了一点，眼眸如墨，依旧长得像个洋娃娃。  
“悠酱不要走太远哦，跟姐姐回去吧。”  
梨央拉着弟弟的手走回到两位爸爸处，看到她的两位爸爸一边把准备野餐的食物端出来，一边斗嘴。

堂本光一看着堂本刚铺着各色各样的餐布，好奇地问：  
“呐，Tsuyo，为什么在野餐的餐布上面还要再铺餐布啊？”  
“啰嗦啦你，这叫仪式感懂不懂。”  
“两层餐布的仪式感？”  
“……”  
堂本刚气结，蓄力中。  
“你！这！种！做完菜就这锅吃的人才不会……唔！”  
堂本光一看着刚喋喋不休的小富士山嘴，为了不被念叨，决定先让他做点别的。

在他们身旁正好奇地看着两个PAPA的悠真突然被捂住了眼睛。  
“少儿不宜，少儿不宜。”  
见怪不怪的梨央觉得不能荼毒她纯真的弟弟，把弟弟转了个身，一起看向他们身前巨大的樱花树。

一阵春风吹来，荡起了一阵樱吹雪。  
淡樱色的花瓣随风飘逝，缓缓地飘落在他们一家四口头上。  
传说中能沐浴在樱吹雪之下的人都能够得到幸福，  
而属于堂本家的幸福时光，大概还会持续很多很多年。

（完）


End file.
